Meeting Again
by SBLCloud
Summary: Ash comes home after the Unova region. Everyone congrads him on making it to the top 2 of the finals. The last one he speaks to is May. What happens when Ash gets help from Gary and May gets help from Dawn. One-shot,Advanceshipping, AaMAYL.


The sun had was nearly down. Ash had finally finished the Unova region. He had said his goodbyes to Cilan and Iris.

"We're almost home Pikachu" Ash said. ''Pika Pi" Pikachu said. Ash chose his instinct to start running. He felt he could smell his Mom's cooking from a mile away. Pikachu nearly fell off Ash's shoulder was now running next to Ash. As Ash made it to the top of the hill, He had saw the whole Kanto region. He stopped for a moment and observed the region. He wasn't really sure if his family and friends would be happy to see him. He hasn't called them since he entered in the Unova League Conference. But he chose to continue to run and let what happens later happen.

Ash was 2 blocks away from his home. "Pika!" Pikachu had said. They both were heavily breathing, but decided to just walk the rest of the way. ''Sorry Pikachu, I was so in a rush I forgot you were behind me" Ash sweatdropped. As they reached Ash house, Ash opened the doors of his Mother's home. ''Guy's I'm back from Unova!'' Ash said. As Ash observed the living room, there was no one to be found. Pikachu jumped back on to Ash's shoulder and looked confused to see nobody home. Ash walked into the kitchen and still saw no one. He heard nothing, but dead silence. He had checked his Mother's room, his room, and the guest room. He had even checked the bathroom just to see if anyone was playing a joke on him.

* * *

''I guess they forgot Ash said sadly''. Ash decided to go check the professor's lab. He walked up the hill to get to the professor's ranch where there was full of Ash's Pokemon. When Ash opened the door's to the Lab, he still saw nobody, not even Tracy.

''Surprise!''Everyone yelled. Ash was so surprised that jumped back and almost broken an artifact of which the Professor had discovered. Pikachu tapped Ash until he regained conscious. He looked up and saw all of his friends from his previous adventures. He saw his Mother, Misty, Tracy, Dawn, The Professor, May, Max, Brock, and even Gary was there to celebrate, But he was leaned up against a wall. Ash had given his hugs and hellos to everyone. Ash was surprised to see Brock. ''What are you doing here Brock, I thought you were getting ready to become a Pokemon Doctor?'' Ash said. ''That doesn't mean I can't come and see my best friend" Brock said. "Oh yeah" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Congratulations on making it in the top 2 in the Unova League Conference" Misty said. "Thanks Misty" Ash said. Ash had spoken to everyone. Ash spoken to May lastly after speaking to Max. "I can't wait to get my first Pokemon so I can battle you Ash, I'm only a couple of months away" Max said. "Don't worry about anything, I will be waiting" Ash said. "You promise you will wait for me!" Max said. "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!" Ash said. They both shook hands and gave each other a happy smile to each other. Soon they will have their battle.

Then Ash finally spoke to May. It was a long silence between both of them before they speak. May spoke first to beak the silence between them. "Congratulations on the top 2 in the Unova League Conference, Everyone was rooting for you" May said. "Thanks, I gave it my all" Ash said. There was a long silence between the both that it began to get awkward. They both stared into each other eyes, not saying a word. Ash stared into May's sapphire eyes as May stared into Ash's auburn eyes. May broke the silence again. '' So Ash...'' May said. "Yeah" Ash said. "Um... Nothing" May said sadly.

Dawn was watching from afar and facepalmed as she watched the two in interact with each other. She thought she had to do something to stop the silence from going on. "Guys dinner is ready" Dawn said. May turned back to Ash after listening to what Dawn had said. "Well... I'll be in the kitchen May said. "Okay, Catch you later Ash said. May walked over to the entrance of the exit door of the Lab. May turned and looked at Ash before walking back to Ash's home. Ash literally smacked himself for not saying nothing to May.

"Having problems" Gary said as he sat down on the couch and reached for the remote. Ash quickly turned around, Surprised to see that Gary was still there. "Yeah, I can't figure what to say to May" Ash said. "Aw, having girl troubles" Gary joked. "This is not funny, I need help, I really need help" Ash said. "Well, Okay. "Let's get start- Ash's belly grumbled. "Hehe, Um... Can we do this after dinner" Ash said scratching his head. Gary smirked "Sure, I got all the time in the world".

* * *

After dinner was over, Everyone went back to what they were doing. Max, Tracy, and Pikachu sat on the couch and watched T.V, Misty, May, and Brock helped Delia in the kitchen with the dishes and cleaning the table. The Professor went back to hist studies. Before Ash went to Gary for help on how to talk to May. He went to see all his Pokemon. Ash went into the open. "I'm Back'' Ash yelled. The ground started to rumble. Before you know it, all of Ash's Pokemon were toppled over him. "Okay Okay, I want to show you the Pokemon I caught in Unova" Ash said.

The Pokemon all got off of Ash and watched as he pulled out 6 Pokeballs and threw them into the air. The first Pokemon was green and had a feminine voice, has long slim fur and has a leaf for it's tail. "Snivy" The Pokemon said as it went to the nearest rock and sat on it. The second Pokemon was whit, blue, and had a shell on it's stomach. "Oshawott Osha" Oshawott said as it acted like it had big muscles. The third Pokemon was orange, it had a red belly and it's teeth was showing. "Scraggy Scrag" Scraggy said as it went under a tree and started to nap. The fourth Pokemon was was Black and grey. It was bird shaped and stood tall. "Unfezant" The Pokemon said as it flew and landed near the tree Scraggy was sleeping next to. The fifth Pokemon was very muscular, it's tail was black and it's body color was an hot-orange, It had ears like a bunny. "Pignite" The Pokemon said as it played with Oshawott, Snivy watched. Ash watched all of his Pokemon rest, play, and talk with each other.

Ash walked out of the ranch and up the hill to the Professor's lab. He saw Professor Oak study something threw his Microscope. "Hey Professor Oak, Do you know where Gary is?" Ash said. The Professor stopped looking through his Microscope and looked at Ash. "Hey Ash, I think Gary is in the living room" The Professor said. "Thanks Professor!'', Ash walked down the hall and went to the first right, Which led to the living room. As the Professor said, Gary was in the living room watching a Pokemon Contest that took place in the Sinnoh region. "I'm ready" Ash said. "Good, Because I'm got tired of waiting" Gary said. "You sure you're ready?". "More ready than ever!" Ash said.

* * *

Gary and Ash spoke for about 2 hours, Discussing what to say to May. Back at the house where everyone was watching T.V, May was in the kitchen surfing the Internet on her PokeDex. Looking at Contest battles and more. Then Dawn walked into the kitchen and sat across from May. "About earlier, I think you need help on talking to Ash. "You really think so?" May asked. "I think you need more than help, I think you need help on relationships". "Luckily, Dawn is here to help" Dawn said as she took the PokeDex from May. "What's the problem?" asked Dawn. "I don't know, It's just I don't know how to approach him. "Here's the deal, I can't tell you how to talk to Ash" said Dawn. May nearly fell out of her chair. "But I can tell you that you have to trust your gut on this."Are you sure?" May said. "As sure as I'll ever be" Dawn said.

"So...That's all?" Ash said. "Yep, those are the steps" Gary said as he yawned. "Well, I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed, See ya later Ash" Gary said. Ash thought for a moment and watched the stars out in the night. The moon was glowing a bright grey and white. The stars all looked well connected with each other as they looked like they were creating an object. The object looked like a Buneary as if the Buneary was saying hello to something. He stared into the sky. Even, though it was a full bright big beautiful Moon with small gleaming stars he didn't look at them. He just stared into space.

"Hey Ash" a familiar voice said. Ash snapped out of his trance and turned around. He saw a Girl with a green bandanna, she had long brown hair that came to her shoulders, she wore long biker shorts, and had on a orange jacket, and a green fanny pack. May blushed as she saw that Ash was looking at her. Luckily, It was night time so Ash couldn't see her scarlet red face. "Hey May" Ash said. "Can sit with you?" May asked. "Sure" Ash replied. Once again, There was that awkward silence. But it was Ash's turn to break it. "Can I tell you something May?" Ash said. "Sure, Anything" May said a little excited. "Um, I really like you and we've been great friends, I just wanted to tell yo- Ash was cut of by a pair of lips planted on his. He opened his eyes and there he saw her. It was May. He then closed his eyes and went deeper into the kiss. Dawn and Gary saw from afar. "I taught him well" Gary said leaned up against a wall. "Yeah, But I taught May better!" Dawn said. "Why can't I find true love" Brock said sadly.

* * *

**Well, That's the End. It's my first story. Sorry for it being short, I am very tired from doing this. If this gets a lot of good reviews, I will do more. But, I first must learn to write better. Then I will make long stories instead of .**


End file.
